


De la douleur à la grimace ?

by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo/pseuds/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Adalind Schade, Nick Burkhardt/Monroe, Sean Renard & Original Character(s)





	De la douleur à la grimace ?

Dans une maison isolée aux portes de Portland, Monroe entendit les grognements d’un certain lieutenant de la ville, Nick Burkhardt. Nick était troublé et agacé par les événements arrivant dans sa vie actuel. En buvant sa bière chez son amant, le grimm s’assit sur le canapé d’un air désespéré sur le visage. Le loup le gronda un peu :

―Nick, tu devrais te calmer un peu avec ta sœur, je n’aime pas vous voir comme ça, c’est aussi mon amie et je peux montrer les crocs quand ça ne va plus !  
―Monroe, s’il te plaît ! Tu peux me comprendre ? Comment puis-je faire confiance à Capucine qui revient subitement dans ma vie ? Je la croyais morte dans la voiture de mes parents ! Comment tu as pu me cacher ça ? Souffla le lieutenant de la police, blessé.  
―Calme-toi, le grimm. J’essayais juste de la protéger comme je le pouvais. De toute façon, cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Capucine était au plus mal car elle se sentait coupable de ce drame. Tu peux au moins lui pardonner ! Dit le loup en haussant le ton dans sa propre cuisine à quelques pas de son salon. Tu ne crois pas ?

Le grimm souffla un bon coup et but sa bière. Il promit à Monroe qui allait faire des efforts, mais cela ne sera pas si simple pour lui et pour elle. La nuit fut une courte pour tout le monde. À l’aube, l’ambiance était totalement différente, au poste de police, l’atmosphère lourde était toujours présente à l’intérieur du bâtiment et ce depuis la vérité sur la sœur de Nick. Toutefois, Hank était toujours là pour la soutenir ainsi que son coéquipier Nick, son meilleur ami et son ancienne petite amie, Capucine Miller’s.

En observant ses collègues, il ne distinguait pas la silhouette de Capucine dans son bureau habituel mais il y avait toujours son manteau vert couleur pomme posé sur le dossier de la chaise, convenablement, à vrai dire. Hank posa à son tour sa veste sur sa chaise et tourna son attention vers le bureau de son capitaine Sean Renard, l’un des membres de la famille royale. Il vit l’apparence de Nick et de Capucine dedans et n’entendit pas la conversation qui fut assez mouvementée à l’intérieur de l’office de Renard :

―Travaillez en équipe pour une fois, oublions ce qu’il s’est passé dans la forêt car les autres vont se poser des questions, compris tous les deux ? souffla le capitaine. Je vous fais confiance. On a tous mal agit à cause de ces maudites pièces et j’en suis navré. Mais je faisais ça pour vous protéger tous les deux… s’exprima Renard en mettant son orgueil de côté.  
―Nous protéger ? C’est une blague, commença Nick, vous avez deux grimms sur un même plateau et vous voulez qu’on reste ici ? Hors de question !  
―Nick sans ma protection pour vous protéger ma famille ne reculera rien pour vous tuer tous les deux et ça je refuse de l’admettre ! J’aime trop Capucine ! Cap ?

Capucine grimaça : elle avait encore mal aux dents à cause de la baffe que Nick lui avait donné par accident, il y a quelques nuits dans les bois de Portland. Celui-ci lui demanda en la voyant agir :

―Tu as encore mal ? Devina Nick. Je suis désolé pour le coup de poing.  
―Humpf, pas grave, je commence avoir l’habitude avec toi mais je ne contrôle plus mes pulsions de grimm, je n’ai pas envie de tuer toutes les montres qui se trouvent sur mon passage. Souffla-t-elle en ayant la gorge nouée par sa douleur intérieure.  
―Tu veux que je t’aide ? Se proposa Nick en gardant ses distances. Je ne t’en veux plus pour m’avoir caché la vérité mais mon orgueil en avait pris un sale coup et….  
―Je sais, Monroe m’a téléphoné et je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens. Vraiment, mais ma joue droite est encore un peu endormie à la suite de la bagarre. Mais Rosalee m’a donné un filtre pour soulager la douleur, j’ai oublié de le prendre, cette nuit.  
―Tu ne me sembles plus en colère…Remarqua le capitaine, c’est étrange.  
―J’ai étais assez en colère durant toute ma vie, une simple bagarre à cause de ses maudites pièces n’arrangerait pas les choses entre nous. Nous devons juste faire attention afin que ta famille ne soit pas au courant. Le mieux c’est que tu les donnes à Nick, il est digne de confiance.

D’un air hésitant, le capitaine retira la boite de sa poche intérieur gauche de sa veste le donna au grimm. D’un geste distant et hésitant, le bâtard de la famille royale ne le quitta pas des yeux :

―Je pense qu’on est quittes.  
―Du moment que ma sœur n'est pas en danger avec vous…  
―ça suffit, tous les deux. Les collègues nous observent car on a élevé la voix.

Hank frappa à la porte et Nick rangea les fameuses pièces dans sa poche de pantalon :

―Tout va bien, Ici ? Il n’y a pas de mort ? Vu qu’on entend vos voix jusqu’à la cantine...  
―Tout va bien Griffin, vous pouvez disposer tous les deux, sauf toi, Capucine, j’ai à te parler.  
―Bien, capitaine, souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux, je vous rejoins dans pas longtemps.  
―Ok, pas de soucis. Tu dors à la maison ce soir ? Se proposa le grimm, souriant.  
―Possible, je ne sais pas encore car j’ai des choses à régler.  
―Bien, Capucine…Répondit le grimm en fermant la porte derrière lui, soucieux.

Une fois seule, la jeune femme âgée de vingt cinq ans posa son regard sur le grand Capitaine qui était soucieux et inquiet à son propos :

―Tu pardonnes trop facilement à Nick. Il t’a mis KO quand même.  
―C’était un accident, il n’a pas fait exprès et il n’a pas senti sa force.  
―Hum, quoiqu’il en soit, je refuse que tu dormes chez lui, tu es en danger avec lui.  
―C’est mon frère, il ne tentera rien pour me tuer, crois-moi, je t’aime et je prends des précautions depuis que je me sens suivie, je fais plus attention.  
―Hum là, tu m’inquiètes, tu sais que mon frère a l’œil sur toi ?  
―Je sais, mais il ne me fait pas peur puisque je t'ai toi dans ma vie.

Ils s’embrassèrent tendrement et Capucine quitta son bureau avec soulagement. Seulement, ce n’était pas le cas pour Renard qui eut un mauvais pressentiment sur son sujet et appela son frère, Éric pour un rappel à l’ordre.

Dehors, Monroe attendait sagement Nick l’air angoissé et les mains tremblants dans ses poches extérieures. Les mains moites, le loup embrassa Nick sur les lèvres pulpeuses du jeune lieutenant de la ville qui fut surpris par ce baiser inattendu du maître horloger. En ouvrant les yeux, Monroe vit sa meilleure amie qui se trouvait derrière son frère :

―Vous avez fait la paix, tous les deux ?  
―Oui, Nick m’a même proposé de dormir chez lui, j’ai dû refuser.  
―Bah, pourquoi ? C’est ton frère….  
―C’est compliqué, en ce moment.  
―Ce n’est qu’une banale excuse….  
―Monroe ne recommence pas, s’il te plaît, d’accord ?

Nick s’éloigna de la conversation car Lee l’appela et arriva vers eux :

―On a une affaire en cours à Portland.  
―Encore ? Grommela-t-elle, on ne va jamais se reposer !  
―Rentre à la maison, tu dois soigner ta blessure avant, j’y vais avec Hank.  
―Pas soucis, je reviens au bureau de toute façon.  
―Ca marche, je t’appelle dès que j’ai du nouveau sur l’enquête en cours, petite sœur.

Il embrassa la joue de sa sœur devant les yeux de Hank qui fut un peu jaloux de cette situation et détourna un peu les yeux vers le véhicule de fonction. Tandis que Capucine monta dans la voiture du loup qui sentit une odeur étrange sur elle, la peur et l’angoisse. L’ambiance changea radicalement dans la voiture jaune de Monroe.


End file.
